


More than Ordinary | Loki x Reader ONESHOT | Nyree

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae





	More than Ordinary | Loki x Reader ONESHOT | Nyree

Reader's POV

“You are just like them.” Loki says with his snarky little smile. 

“What do you mean by that?” I crossed my arms over my chest and gave off a little ‘ehehehe’ before he sat down in the leather chair.

“Really? Even you do not see it, love?” I scoffed at his confidence. To be honest; Loki was more of an acquaintance than a friend. He always paraded around and judge everyone. Of course it pissed me off, but what topped the cherry on the sundae; was that he always flirted his way out of it. It just pisses me off!

“No Loki. I don’t see it. So why don’t you care to explain you judgmental ass?” I sat down in the chair next to him and pretended to care.

“You,” He booped my nose. “Are a midgardian.”

“And that means that you are weak. Like the Avengers.”

“But you are apart of the Avengers.” He did his signature laugh again. “Course, darling.”

“And if you actually took some of your time to get to know me, you would understand that I am not human or a midgardian or whatever.”

He leaned on his right said to look at me. “Oh really?” 

“Really.”

“Then how about you prove to me that you are different?”

”Course, darling.” I stood up and curtsied. I walked towards the kitchen. Turned the nozzle to the sink and fill a cup of water.

“Getting a little impatient here, love.” I rolled my eyes even though he couldn’t see me. I walked back over to him with the glass. I raised one of my hands and sort of plucked the air. I focused and thought about the water moving. And it did. 

A ball of water appeared out of the glass. Loki watched in awe at my powers. Then I made a fist and the ball turned to ice. It crashed into the wooden floor and shattered into millions of delicate pieces.

“Why,” He stood up. “I fear that I was just proven wrong.”

“You were.” I smirked and set the cup down on a near-by table.

“But who is going to clean up this mess?” 

“It’s ice. It’ll unfreeze and eventually evaporate into the atmosphere.” He took a step towards me. “I just wanted to see you play maid.” 

I went wide-eyed and he placed a hand on my neck. His cold fingers traced my collarbones.

“(Y/N), you were right,” He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my neck. “You are more than ordinary.”

He wrapped his other hand around my waist and pulled me close to him.

“You are extraordinary.”


End file.
